While wireless data networks are available at certain locations where portable computer users congregate, such as at certain coffee houses and airports, such networks have not provided ubiquitous coverage. As a result, the systems to support a digital economy where digital files may be communicated and purchased by mobile consumers has not been deployed. It would be desirable for portable computing device users to select, purchase and download digital content conveniently and without unduly restricting the user's mobility.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of handling downloads of digital data files to portable devices.